Lost In You
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: Shikamaru, seorang teroris yang mendapatkan sebuah misi dari ANBU untuk mengantarkan seorang gadis bernama Temari untuk memulihkan kekuatannya./"Aku pasti akan membunuh dan membakar mayatnya saat sampai di Suna."/"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, pada kita."/"Aku hamil."/Bad summary. Mind to RnR?/Dedicated for Blackday Event.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Warnings:****Typo(s), ooc, gajeness, alur berantakan and etc**

**Happy reading minna..**

**SPECIAL BLACK DAY EVENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOST IN YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru masih tak bergeming di tempat duduknya. Ia tetap asyik menghisap rokok miliknya yang sudah setengah jalan habis di tempat yang gelap ini. Dibuangnya asap rokok yang tadi ia sempat hisap dan kini mengepul jauh ke berbagai arah, entah kemana tujuannya.

_BRAK._

Ketenangan Shikamaru terusik ketika segerombolan kelompok memasuki tempat ketenangannya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Shikamaru masih tetap menghisap rokoknya dengan tenang dan masih dalam posisi duduk.

_TUK_.

Shikamaru merasakan ada benda kecil yang mengenai kepalanya. Tapi Shikamaru tahu. Itu adalah senjata, tepatnya adalah mulut senjata yang akan siap kapan saja mengeluarkan peluru ketika benda itu ditarik pelatuknya.

Keringat dingin sama sekali tidak muncul dari sisi manapun di tubuh Shikamaru. Dengan kepercayaan diri dan keberaniannya yang tak bisa dianggap remeh, Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya dan memutar badannya.

Matanya menyiratkan kebencian. Seringai mengerikannya muncul di bibirnya dan menambah kesan mengerikan di wajah tampannya. Shikamaru menyampirkan _coat_ bak detektif miliknya di bahunya.

"Aku tahu kalian pasukan ANBU, dasar merepotkan."

**#**

**#**

Tak perlu dengan pemaksaan, Shikamaru di bawa ke markas ANBU yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah Konoha.

Untuk kali ini, ia tak bisa menolak ataupun melawan para anggota ANBU karena firasatnya saat ini tidak begitu buruk dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

_CKREK._

Pintu terbuka dimana Shikamaru melihat Uchiha Itachi; pemimpin ANBU yang menampilkan senyumnya dan tetap menampilkan sikap tenangnya. Tak lama, Shikamaru masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan itu dan kini hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya kau meneyerah juga, Shikamaru. Sebagai ANBU terbaik, kenapa kau mengundurkan diri? Banyak anggota ANBU yang lain ingin seperti mu, dan aku sangat mengandalkanmu." Terang Itachi yang kini berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tak mau membunuh lagi."

Tawa renyah keluar dari sang pemimpin ANBU, "Kau hanya ditakdirkan menjadi pembunuh, Nara Shikamaru. Tanganmu sudah kotor, tak dapat ku bersihkan lagi!"

Shikamaru masih diam di tempatnya dan masih memandang lurus tanpa arti pada Itachi. Dari balik _coat_ hitamnya, tangannya menelusur masuk ke dalam _coat_-nya dan..

"Aku akan menarik pelatuk ini jika kau terus berceloteh tentangku lagi." Shikamaru medonongkan sebuah _revolver_ miliknya tepat di depan wajah Itachi. Pandangannya masih lurus, seperti tak ada kehidupan di matanya.

"Aku memang tak bisa membersihkan tanganku yang penuh dengan darah para pendosa, tidak dapat ku bersihkan, tapi akan kucoba untuk menghilangkannya tanpa membersihkannya!" Ucapan Shikamaru yang begitu tegar disambut tawa dari Itachi.

"Nara memang hebat."

Shikamaru menurunkan pistol miliknya dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Itachi, "Ada apa memanggilku? Kau tahu aku bukan bagian dari ANBU lagi."

"Aku memanggilmu untuk sebuah tugas. Tak ada lagi anggota ANBU yang dapat melakukan tugas ini selain kau." Itachi kembali duduk di kursi nya, dan menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak bisa menolak, ia menerima kertas yang diberikan Itachi.

Shikamaru membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kertas tersebut, dan otaknya kembali berputar seperti menyusun sesuatu. Diturunkannya kertas tersebut dan mata nya kini beralih pada Itachi yang masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu, sekarang banyak terorisme yang semakin marak, Itachi."

Itachi berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju lemari rahasia miliknya yang memang ada diruangannya. Ia berjalan ke arah Shikamaru dan memberikan sebuah alat suntik berisi cairan berwarna _orange_ di dalamnya.

"Pakailah ini saat kau berada di perbatasan Suna. Identitasmu tak akan dikenal disana. Senjata, paspor dan kendaraan sudah ku persiapkan."

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, "Asalkan sebuah _Lambhorgini countach_ sudah terparkir di rumahku saat aku pulang."

Itachi tersenyum di balik wajah tampannya,

"Sempurna."

**#**

**#**

Shikamaru sampai di sebuah biara yang sangat besar karena menurut Itachi, ini adalah tempat dimana ia seharusnya menjemput seorang gadis yang masih 17 tahun yang akan menjadi misi nya saat ini. Diturunkannya kakinya yang semula berada di dalam mobil yang telah disediakan oleh ANBU, dan dilihatnya dari kaca seorang wanita berumur 20-an berjalan ke arahnya yang kini berdiri di samping mobilnya.

Kini, wanita berumur 20 tahunan itu sudah berada di depan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mempunyai firasat bahwa wanita ini bukanlah misinya.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat wanita itu datang sendiri dan tiba-tiba membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Apa kau, Nara Shikamaru yang dikirim ANBU, untuk mengantarkan Temari menuju Suna?"

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Dan ya, Temari. Sekarang, Shikamaru ingat bahwa misinya adalah mengantarkan gadis bernama Temari itu ke Suna dari biara Neolite di Konoha ini. Cukup memakan waktu beberapa hari memang.

"Aku suster Shizune, aku punya beberapa permintaan saat kau mengantarkan kami ke Suna,"

Shikamaru tersenyum remeh ke arah Shizune, "Kami?"

"Ya. Pertama, aku jika Temari pergi, aku akan selalu ada untuknya. Dan kedua, jangan pernah mengganggu Temari dan akan lebih baik jika kau tidak mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Dan ketiga, jaga perkataanmu. Berkatalah dengan sopan! Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang baik." Terang Shizune dengan tatapan tajam pada Shikamaru.

"Aku memang bukan orang yang baik. Dan aku punya satu permintaan untuk kalian,"

Shizune menatap lekat-lekat wajah Shikamaru.

"Jangan melarangku untuk melakukan hal apapun."

Shizune memicingkan matanya dan melihat dibalik _coat-_nya terdapat beberapa senjata api. Ia tahu, Shikamaru adalah pria tangguh yang dikirim ANBU untuk melakukan tugas ini. Shizune membalikan arah badannya dan kembali berjalan menuju biara.

"Merepotkan,"

Shikamaru berusaha untuk menyalakan korek api untuk kembali melakukan hal yang disukainya; menghisap rokok. Tapi, api tak muncul juga.

Beberapa menit menunggu dengan menikmati hembusan angin, dua orang wanita datang. Shizune yang dikenal Shikamaru menenteng sebuah koper dan menuntun seorang gadis yang dipercayai Shikamaru adalah Temari.

Shikamaru melihat Temari sekilas dengan wajah putih cantik dan rambut pirangnya yang digerai serta pakaiannya yang sangat tertutup. Shikamaru mendengus dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dibukanya pintu mobil untuk mempersilakan Temari dan Shizune masuk ke dalam. Disaat yang sama, mata hitam kelam Shikamaru dan iris _dark green _Temari bertemu.

"Kau tak memperkenalkan dirimu dulu." Suara Temari mengalun lembut di telinga Shikamaru. Entah memang menjadi kebiasaan Shikamaru, Shikamaru hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan langsung menyuruh kedua wanita itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Suster Shizune benar, sepertinya lebih baik kita tak saling berbicara."

Mobil akhirnya meluncur menyusuri jalanan. Temari melihat ke arah kiri dan kanannya dengan pandangan yang kosong. Pandangannya kini beralih kepada Shizune, "Aku belum pernah berpergian sejauh ini, Shizune-_san_."

Shizune hanya tersenyum, menarik kepala Temari agar bersanda nyaman di bahunya.

**#**

**#**

Ratusan orang berkerumun di tempat loket pembayaran di sebuah stasiun di Konoha. Saat ini, Shikamaru, Temari dan Shizune sampai di stasiun dan mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki kereta ke perbatasan Konoha. Tidak mungkin menaiki mobil karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh.

Tak lupa, Shikamaru membawa barang-barang miliknya dan milik Temari. Diselipkannya sebuah senjata api di balik _coat_-nya sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kalian tetap di belakangku."

Shizune masih tetap menuntun Temari karena ia khawatir Temari menghilang di balik kerumunan ini, apalagi Temari baru kali ini pergi ke tempat seramai ini.

Mereka bertiga sampai dimana gerbang menuju kereta api datang. Banyak orang yang berebut untuk masuk kesana begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, Shizune dan Temari. Mereka mencoba menghalau orang-orang yang menyulitkan pandangan mereka tapi tidak bagi Temari.

Kesadaran Temari semakin hilang ketika ia menyadari bahwa genggaman Suster Shizune lenyap. Ia melihat wajah para orang-orang disana yang murka dan tak ingin kalah untuk segera menuju ke mulut gerbang kereta api. Tangannya bergetar, wajahnya semakin memucat.

Temari tak bisa berbuat lain lagi. Ia sesegera mungkin berlari dari kerumunan itu.

"TEMARI!"

Menyadari lengan Temari kini sudah tak berada digenggaman Shizune, Shizune berteriak dan membuat perhatian Shikamaru kini fokus pada teriakannya. Shikamaru menyadari hal ini akan lebih buruk jika Temari menghilang dari dekatnya saat ini.

"Merepotkan, cepat cari."

Shikamaru dan Shizune berusaha mengejar Temari dan untunglah dengan sigap, Shikamaru melihat rambutnya yang berkibar dan perawakan jelas Temari kini tengah berlari. Ia berlari mendahului Shizune dan menangkap pergelangan Temari.

"Kau bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sudah sangat sulit mencapai mulut gerbang!"

Shikamaru was-was ketika melihat wajah Temari yang pucat pasi, dan wajahnya penuh dengan airmata.

"Tidak saat ini! Kita akan mati!"

"Merepotkan! Apa yang— "

_BLAR._

Ledakan besar terjadi di mulut gerbang sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beberapa material menuju ke arahnya dan dengan kesigapan yang dimiliki Shikamaru, ia melindungi Temari dan Sihizune dari ancaman beberapa material tersebut.

Shikamaru menatap Temari yang kini membelalakkan matanya. Dan perasaan ganjil muncul pada diri Shikamaru bahwa ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh muncul pada gadis cantik di depannya ini. Ia menatap Shizune, dan seperti telepati, menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Shikamaru.

"Itu Temari, dia cantik sekali."

"Lupakan Sasori, bunuh dahulu kedua pendampingnya dan kau mendapatkan Temari!"

"Ya, aku tahu."

**#**

**#**

Shikamaru, Temari dan Shizune sudah sampai di sebuah _gym_. Temari yang memang masih terlalu polos untuk hal ini sedikit menahan perasaannya untuk terkejut melihat kedua orang yang saling memukul satu sama lain di sebuah kotak dengan sarung tinju yang berada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu, Shizune-_san_?"

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sesat."

Tak lama, Shikamaru membawa Temari dan Shizune bertemu temannya lamanya; Kiba.

"Hai kawan, lama tak bertemu."

"Hai Kiba. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Ada apa gerangan sampai aku perlu mengantarmu ke perbatasan?"

"Aku memerlukan kapal laut untuk melewati laut Konoha menuju Ame. Aku mendapatkan tugas untuk mengantar dua orang itu menuju Suna, kau tahu menuju Suna kita harus menyebrangi Laut Ame." Shikamaru kemudian menunjuk kebelakang dimana Temari dan Shizune berdiri. Mata Kiba tertuju pada sosok Temari dan kini mata hitam Kiba membulat sempurna ketika melihat perawakan Temari.

"Dia? Temari?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti dan hanya mengangguk pelan, masih menunggu Kiba untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kiba mendekatkan dirinya pada Shikamaru dan berbisik, entah apa yang diucapkan tapi Shikamaru langsung mengangguk membuat Temari terheran-heran akan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba, Shikamaru mengajak Temari dan Shizune keluar untuk menunggu Kiba.

"Apa kau percaya pada teman bergigi taringmu itu?" Tanya Temari.

"Tidak, dan aku tak pernah mempercayai siapapun."

Temari tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika dirasakannya kini mulutnya dibekap oleh sebuah tangan. Ia berusaha berteriak, mengeluarkan suara dari pita suaranya yang kini kian sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Tubuhnya kini tertarik kebelakang dan menjauh dari Shikamaru dan Shizune yang masih belum menyadari akan dirinya kini tengah tertarik menjauh dari mereka.

"Temari?"

Shizune menghentikan langkah Shikamaru. Shikamaru merasakan hal yang ganjil dan memang benar, Temari kini menghilang lagi. Shizune dan Shikamaru mencari Temari sesegera mungkin. Begitupun Kiba yang ternyata kini sudah kembali dengan persiapannya.

Dan Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan _revolver_.

"Kau butuh ini," Shikamaru memberikan satu buah pistol miliknya kepada Shizune untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga.

"Aku dapat melindungi diriku tanpa senjata apimu itu."

"Merepotkan,"

Mereka pun berlari ke belakang area tempat pertunjukan tinju ini dan mereka menemukan kelompok orang-orang yang berusaha menculik Temari. Shikamaru melihat Temari sedang terseret oleh kawanan yang tampaknya _yakuza_ itu dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan Temari!" Jarak Shikamaru dan kawanan _yakuza _itu hanya berjarak 6 meter dan Shikamaru menyuguhi _revolver_ berwarna perak miliknya di depan anggota _yakuza _yang berambut merah yang kini membekap mulut Temari.

"Aku hanya menjalani tugasku untuk menangkap gadis ini."

_DOR._

_DOR._

Dua tembakan di daerah vital dilepaskan Shikamaru kepada pria yang membekap mulut Temari. Terlepasnya Temari dari lilitan pria yang kini sudah terkapar dengan bersimbah darah itu, sesegera mungkin Temari berlari kea rah Shikamaru dan Shizune. Seorang pria berwajah _baby face_ yang berada di barisan anggota _yakuza _itu melihat tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Mundur," Pria berwajah imut itu menyuruh barisan _yakuza_ yang kini dipimpinnya untuk mundur. Dan anggota _yakuza _pun mundur dan berlari.

_Akatsuki kah? Pria berambut merah itu seperti Akasuna Sasori._

"Kau tak apa, sayang?"

"Aku tak apa Shizune-_san_."

"Dan berhentilah merepotkanku!"

**#**

**#**

Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba dan Shizune telah sampai di pelabuhan untuk menaiki kapal laut. Sulit untuk menyebrangi laut Ame yang terkenal sangat dingin. Ratusan orang telah menunggu datangnya kapal laut tersebut.

Dan kapal laut yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Shikamaru, ingat. Kita harus cepat menuju kapal itu. Kita tak punya banyak waktu karena kapal itu tak pernah mementingan hidup kita semua. Jarak waktu yang kita punya adalah 2 menit." Ujar Kiba.

"Merepotkan,"

Pandangan Shikamaru beralih kepada Temari yang tampaknya takjub melihat kapal laut yang semakin dekat dengan pelabuhan ini. Dilihatnya dari pandangan wanita tersebut, ada sebersit masalah yang tampak di dipikirkan oleh Temari.

Hati nurani Shikamaru kini menilai Temari.

"Jangan merepotkanku lagi! Kita harus berlari, tak boleh ada yang terpisah. Kita hanya punya waktu 2 menit." Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari dan menyadarkan lamunannya, memeremasnya dengan pelan dan memegangnya erat. Shikamaru takut Temari akan semakin merepotkan dirinya.

Kapal laut semakin mendekat, dan mendekat, menyebabkan ratusan orang itu berlari dan berburu masuk menuju kapal laut itu begitupun yang dilakukan Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba dan Shizune. Mereka semua berusaha untuk mencapai kapal itu, saling menarik satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan kecelakaan. Banyak juga orang yang tak berhasil menaiki kapal tersebut dan terjatuh ke dasar laut Ame yang sangat dalam dan dingin.

Mata Temari membulat ketika ia melihat orang-orang yang berjatuhan, kesakitan dan tenggelam. Tangannya kini semakin bergetar. Ia segera berlari ke _control room_ dan menangis, terdengar dari nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sang nahkoda tiba-tiba tersentak ketika Temari mendorong tubuhnya hingga menjuntai ke belakang. Nahkoda itu melihat Temari yang sedang menangis sembari mengutak-atik tombol-tombol yang ada disana.

"Temari, apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru dan lainnya segera datang dan menuju _control room_ dan berusaha menghentikan Temari.

"HENTIKAN KAPALNYA!" Tangis Temari semakin pecah. Jarinya masih sibuk dengan tombol-tombol yang sama sekali Shikamaru tak mengerti. Tetapi, satu hal yang terlambat Shikamaru dan nahkoda itu sadari…..

Temari dapat mengendalikan kapal laut ini.

"Sadarlah Temari!"

"AKU.. AKU DAPAT MERASAKAN MEREKA…"

Ingatan Temari kembali berputar, ia ingat akan orang-orang yang terjatuh saat berusaha menaiki kapal laut yang kini ia tumpangi.

"..AKU DAPAT MERASAKAN MEREKA TENGGELAM, KESAKITAN, DAN SAAT MEREKA KEHILANGAN NAFAS MEREKA!"

Memori Temari mulai berputar kepada orang-orang yang tenggelam.

"AKU DAPAT MERASAKAN.. MEREKA MATI."

Dan kesadaran Temari kini mulai menghilang. Tubuhnya tak bisa ia toleransi lagi. Tubuh Temari sempat akan jatuh ke tanah jika saja Shikamaru tidak menahan tubuhnya. Wajah Temari kini penuh dengan peluh dan tubuhnya yang sangat dingin.

**#**

**#**

Sejenak, Shikamaru meminum kopi panasnya dan menunggu jawaban dari Shizune untuk menceritakan asal-usul Temari.

"Aku bertemu Temari saat ia berusia 3 bulan."

Shikamaru masih terdiam.

"Saat itu, Temari bersama seorang dokter yang bernama Orochimaru mendatangi biara Neolite. Ia berkata bahwa ia menemukan Temari di depan rumahnya. Ia memeriksa tubuh Temari yang masih sangat kecil itu dan, ia menyatakan bahwa Temari terkena suatu virus yang dapat menghancurkan populasi dunia. Dan semakin umur Temari bertambah, virus itu akan semakin terkumpul dan membentuk DNA baru."

Jari Shikamaru kini mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Dokter Orochimaru memintaku untuk mengantar Temari menuju Suna untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut. Saat Temari berusia 5 tahun, Temari dapat memperkirakan sesuatu dengan tepat,ia dapat mengendalikan hal-hal yang belum pernah ia coba seperti tadi; Temari dapat menjalankan kapal laut yang sama sekali belum pernah ia coba."

Entah apa yang sedih dari cerita Shizune, tetapi Shizune tiba-tiba menangis.

"Dan kelompok _yakuza_ yang menyerang pada saat di _gym_ bersama Kiba-_san_, mereka adalah para penculik Temari. Mereka menginginkan kekuatan Temari, darah Temari adalah darah keajaiban. Dan Temari.."

Dan kuku-kuku Shikamaru memutih ketika dirasakannya pegangannya semakin kuat di cangkir kopi miliknya.

"..menyimpan rahasia besar yang kelak dapat menyelamatkan dunia."

Mata Shikamaru kini membulat. Dapatkah seorang manusia, tidak, tepatnya seorang gadis dapat melakukan hal menakjubkan seperti itu?

"Saat berumur 2 tahun, Temari sudah dapat bicara."

"Sudah banyak orang yang bisa bicara saat 2 tahun." Shikamaru kini memutar matanya dengan bosan.

"..dengan 19 bahasa berbeda."

Dan kini Shikamaru tercengang bukan main. Berumur 2 tahun dan dapat berbicara 19 bahasa berbeda? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan? Memang. Shikamaru memandang Temari yang sudah terlelap tidur dan wajahnya yang diterpa sinar bulan menjadikan Temari bagaikan sesosok malaikat.

Dan malam semakin larut, tetapi Shikamaru tak bisa memejamkan matanya sekalipun. Perhatiannya masih tetap terpusat pada sosok Temari. Entah apa yang menarik dari Temari, tapi Shikamaru menyadari bahwa ia sudah terhipnotis dalam aura gelap yang dimiliki Temari.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa kau sudah menyukai wanita aneh itu?" Kiba yang berada di balik tembok kini mengeluarkan suara. Memang terkesan kecil suara yang terdengar dari Kiba, tapi Shikamaru dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tak tahu."

Pandangan Shikamaru kembali terpusat pada Temari yang tertidur.

"Aku pasti akan membunuh dan membakar mayatnya saat sampai di Suna."

**#**

**#**

Temari terbangun di malam yang damai. Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang tertidur sambil terduduk. Temari membangunkan dirinya walaupun cukup sulit. Ia melepas selimut yang sempat ia pakai, dan membawanya menuju Shikamaru. Temari menyelimuti tubuh Shikamaru dengan hangat, dan menyentuh pipi Shikamaru dengan lembut.

Temari berjalan ke arah balkon, dimana ia dapat menghirup udara malam.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak awal kita bertemu." Tepat di belakang kepala Temari, sebuah pistol kini sudah menantinya membuat Temari tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

_DOR._

_JRASH._

Bunyi tembakan menggelegar memecah keheningan malam di kapal laut itu. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang menydari hal itu selain Temari, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang kini terjatuh ke dasar laut Ame.

"Shikamaru?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak pernah mempercayai siapapun."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Temari wajib berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru karena pria berambut diikat ala samurai ini telah menyelamatkannya dari berbagai ancaman. Sesaat, Temari menatap lekat-lekat wajah Shikamaru. jujur saja, sejak pertama kali ia bertemu pria berambut nanas ini, entah kenapa hatinya kini serasa melayang dan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Temari berjalan menuju tempat Shikamaru berdiam diri.

"Apa kau akan berssungguh-sungguh membunuh dan membakar mayatku jika kita sudah sampai di Suna?" Tepat di depan Shikamaru, sosok anggun Temari berdiri. Tangan Temari mulai menyentuh dada bidang Shikamaru yang terbalut _t-shirt_ biru dengan lembut. Jaraknya kini semakin dekat dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak dapat menolak Temari.

_CUP._

Temari mencium lebut bibir Shikamaru walaupun Temari mencium bau tembakau dari mulut perokok Shikamaru, tapi ia menyukainya. Begitupun Shikamaru, ia sangat menikmatinya. Tangan Temari kini melingkar di leher Shikamaru begituun kini kedua tangan Shikamaru sudah berada tepat di pinggang Temari.

Perlahan, Shikamaru melumat bibir mungil Temari dan memaksa Temari untuk membuka bibirnya agar dapat mengecap satu sama lain. Dan Temari membukakannya dengan senang hati. Mereka berdua saling berbagi satu sama lain, merasakan kehangatan yang baru mereka rasakan.

Kegiatan mereka harus tertunda kala Temari menyadari bahwa di ambang pintu menuju balkon tengah berdiri Shizune. Tampak raut wajah Shizune menegang. Ia tak menyangka, Temari dapat mencium seorang pria yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya.

"Bukankah kita akan sampai di Suna 30 menit lagi?"

"Ya, merepotkan."

Temari dan Shikamaru sama-sama melepas pagutan mereka. Temari memandang lurus pada Shizune dan kini Temari sudah melewati Shizune. Tatapan dan gerak-gerik Temari sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa dia telah melakukan hal apapun.

**#**

**#**

Shikamaru mulai menyuntikkan isi cairan di alat suntik yang diberikan Itachi di leher sebelah kanannya dan semoga apa yang Itachi pernah bilang tentang identitas barunya ini akan dapat berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru melihat dirinya di cermin kamar mandi yang kini ia tempati di salah satu hotel di Suna yang memang sengaja ia sewa untuk beristirahat dengan Temari dan Shizune. Ia menatap tatapan matanya sendiri di pantulan kaca. Entah kenapa, sejak perjalanan menuju hotel ini, pikirannya terus melayang pada sosok Temari dan baying-bayang akan ia dan Temari bercumbu di balkon kapal laut terus menggerayangi pikirannya.

Dipejamkan matanya sejenak dan membasuh mukanya di wastafel . Setelah terasa segar, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dirinya di cermin untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Temari berada di belakangnya. Dan Temari hanya menggunakan _tanktop_ berwarna hijau tua miliknya dengan celana sebatas paha atas.

Shikamaru membalikkan badannya dan terkejut ketika melihat Temari sudah berada di depannya saat ini. Ada yang berbeda dari sorot matanya. Dan seketika Shikamaru semakin terkejut ketika Temari mendorongnya ke belakang dan hampir menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Mereka.."

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya, melihat tingkah Temari aneh untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka.. datang."

Terdengar pintu yang diketuk dan nafas Temari semakin memburu. Shikamaru tahu ini adalah pertanda buruk baginya. Segera ia mengajak Temari keluar dari kamar mandi. Dipakainya _sweater_ abu-abu dan _jeans_ panjang miliknya. Ia segera keluar mendahului Temari yang masih memakai bajunya dikamar dan menyuruh Temari untuk tetap diam di kamar.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?" Shikamaru berlutut di hadapan Temari, menggenggam tangan Temari dengan lembut dan menatap wajah Temari yang masih terlihat datar. Tatapannya kosong.

"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, pada kita."

Benar, Shikamaru sendiri pun dapat memperkirakan bahwa sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi, "Kau dapat melihatnya, Temari?"

Temari hanya mengangguk pelan. Cukup. Shikamaru tak mau mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Temari. Shikamaru menyentuh lembut pipi putih Temari dan tersenyum, "Aku akan melindungimu."

Temari tersenyum, dan ia akan siap meninggalkan Shikamaru jika hal itu terjadi. Dan di dalam kamar ini, Shikamaru meninggalkan Temari untuk sejenak. Setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Temari kala Shikamaru meninggalkannya.

"Shizune, siapa yang datang?"

"Dokter Tsunade. Dokter Orochimaru bilang, Tsunade adalah perawat terbaik di sini untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan Temari."

Shikamaru dan Shizune membuka jendela dan dilihatnya seorang wanita berwajah cantik dengan rambut pirang sebatas punggung. Ia masih diam di depan pintu kamar hotel Shikamaru dengan memegang tas hitam miliknya.

Entah apa yang harus Shizune lakukan, tak ada cara lain selain membuka pintunya.

_CLEK._

"Selamat malam, Shizune-_san_."

"Ah, selamat malam Tsunade-_sama_."

"Apakah kau Nara Shikamaru yang dikirim ANBU dari Konoha?"

"Ya."

Tsunade tersenyum . Diselipkannya beberaoa basa-basi dalam pembicaraannya antara dirinya dengan Shikamaru dan Shizune sebelum ia izin untuk menemui Temari.

"Bolehkah aku menemui Temari sekarang?"

"Ya, dia ada di kamar."

Tak perlu berlama-lama, Tsunade berjalan menuju kamar dimana Shikamaru memberitahukan Temari bahwa Temari berada di kamar. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan Temari menjawabnya pelan dari kamar. Tak perlu orang lain lagi, kini di kamar itu hanya ada Tsunade dan Temari.

"Hai Temari, aku adalah Tsunade. Kau pasti sudah mendengar ceritaku dari Shizune kan bahwa aku akan mencoba menetralisir kekuatanmu?"

Temari hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai pemeriksaan dari tahap awal."

Tsunade membuka mata Temari agar iris indah Temari terlihat lebih jelas dan disinarinya dengan cahaya. Kini giliran bibirnya yang dibuka lebar oleh Tsunade untuk mengecek suatu yang ganjil dari Temari. Diperiksanya leher sebelah kanan temari, dan dirasakannya denyut nadi Temari disana.

"Berdirilah,"

Temari kini berdiri di hadapan Tsunade dan diperiksanya badan Temari. Tak terjadi apa-apa sama sekali. Kini tahap akhir, Tsunade harus menyuntikan cairan yang telah dipersiapkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia menarik tangan Temari untuk segera berbaring di ranjangnya. Dengan profesinya sebagai dokter, Tsunade dengan mudah menyuntikan cairan itu ke urat nadi Temari membuat Temari kini kehilangan kesadaran untuk beberapa saat.

Selesai.

Kemungkinan besar, kini Temari dapat mengendalikan keadaan yang akan terjadi padanya dan tidak akan seaneh sebelumnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari perutnya. Perlahan, Tsunade meraba pelan perut Temari yang tebalut dress dan _coat_ miliknya. Dan sesuatu bergerak disana.

"Temari?"

Dan Temari membuka matanya.

"Kau hamil."

Temari menatap lurus pada atap yang bercapkan putih gading tersebut. Setitik air mata kini menyusuri garis pipi nya. Walaupun dirinya mengakui bahwa ia mempunyai sesuatu yang tak orang lain punya, ia masih punya daya ingat dan pemikiran-pemikiran yang sehat. Dan seperti saat ini, ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa ia hamil walaupun ia masih perawan.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

Dan Temari bangkit,

"Terima kasih atas pemeriksaannya, Tsunade-_sama_."

Temari menatap sesaat Tsunade. Tatapan Tsunade menyiratkan kesedihan dan ia memang sudah tahu cerita Temari dari Orochimaru. Tak disangka gadis perawan seperti Temari sudah hamil walaupun sama sekali belum disentuh oleh lelaki manapun. Dan Tsunade tahu bahwa faktor kehamilan Temari di timbulkan oleh virus yang kini mengendap dalam tubuhnya. Tsunade keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan Temari menyendiri sejenak.

"Bagaimana Tsunade-_sama_?"

Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kala Shizune menanyai nya di luar.

"Biarkan Temari sebentar sampai akhirnya ia keluar."

Dan Shizune pun membiarkan kepergian Tsunade.

_CKLEK._

"Aku hamil."

Shikamaru tahu Temari tidak pernah keluar dengan pria lain selain dirinya. Tapi, apa mungkin hal yang dikatakan Shizune tentang membentuknya DNA baru pada tubuh Temari adalah keberadaan janin di dalam tubuhnya saat ini? Shikamaru merasakan jantungnya semakin berdegp cepat. Keringat dingin perlahan muncul dari tubuhnya.

"Shikamaru, biarkan aku pergi bersama Akatsuki. Aku tak mau kalian terlibat dalam pertumpahan darah ini,"

"Akatsuki? Siapa?"

"Mereka adalah kelompok _yakuza_ yang berusaha menculikku saat kita masih di perbatasan Konoha."

Shikamaru mendekat pada temari dan merengkuh kedua pipinya, menatap Temari dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan, "Aku akan melindungimu semampuku! Aku berjanji."

_BLAR._

Shikamaru dan Temari dibuat tercengang ketika sebuah ledakan besar yang menghancurkan tembok kamar hotel ini dan terlebih lagi dibuat terkejut ketika mereka melihat Shizune terlempar semakin ke belakang dengan tubuh yang penuh darah. Shikamaru berlari ke arah Shizune yang kini sudah tergeletak lemas, penuh dengan darah.

"Tak apa, Shikamaru.."

"Shizune-_san_."

"Cukup lindungi Temari."

Dan saat itu, detak jantung Shizune berhenti, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih didera rasa cemas akibat ledakan yang menimpa Shizune. Shikamaru menutup perlahan mataya dan membiarkan semua ini terjadi, dan target utamanya saat ini adalah melindungi gadis yang bernama Temari.

"Kita pergi, Temari."

Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari dan segera berlari dari apartemen itu dan tangan kanannya menyiapkan sebuah _revolver_ miliknya untuk siap siaga menghadapi hal yang akan merepotkan.

DOR.

Bertubi-tubi tembakan dari luar tapi dapat Shikamaru dan Temari hindari tentunya dengan kesigapan Shikamaru. Jendela yang tepat berada di sisi Shikamaru menampakkan jelas bahwa puluhan pemburu Temari telah menunggunya dengan berbagai senjata.

"Shikamaru, sudah cukup."

Langkah Shikamaru dan Temari berhenti.

Dan Temari menangis.

"Aku ingin ini berakhir, Shikamaru. Jadi relakanlah aku, lepaskan aku, dan biarkan aku pergi dengan akatsuki apapun yang terjadi. Kumohon."

"Tidak Temari! Kau dan aku akan hidup! Dan aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu Temari. Aku mencintaimu Temari. " Shikamaru merengkuh wajah Temari dan membiarkan tangis Temari kembali terurai.

_BLAR._

Dan ledakan kedua kini bukan main dan sama-sama melemparkan dua tubuh Shikamaru dan Temari. Ledakan yang lebih besar dari pertama tentunya. Dan itu berasal dari roket bom yang telah dirancang oleh para Akatsuki.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Temari." Pria berambut _orange_ dengan tindik di wajahnya kini mendekatkan dirinya pada Temari dan Shikamaru yang sama-sama terkapar dengan tubuh yang terdapat luka-luka akibat ledakan yang tadi.

Merasa disebut namanya, Temari membuka matanya yang semula terpejam dan kini tepat didepannya telah berdiri seorang pria dengan penuh tindik di wajahnya. Temari meremas pelan perutnya, dan data ini ia sangat ingin sekali meneriaki nama Shikamaru dan menggenggam tangan Shikamaru. tapi entah dimana pria itu terkapar.

"Aku tak menyangka agen Anbu yang seharusnya dikirim membawamu menuju Suna kini menjalin kasih denganmu, hal yang sangat mengharukan." Dan pria itu berjongkok di hadapan Temari yang masih terkapar. Tangan pria itu bergerak menuju pipi Temari dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku Pein, ketua dari Akatsuki."

"TAK PEDULI KAU ANGGOTA, KETUA, ATAU APAPUN DARI BAGIAN AKATSUKI! YANG JELAS, KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG MENGINGINKAN TEMARI DAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH SIAPAPUN ORANG YANG AKAN MEMBAWA TEMARI!" Shikamaru muncu dari belakang dengan _revolver _di tangannya yang ada di depannya, laser dari _revolver-_nya tepat di dahi Pein.

Dan Akatsuki yang tak jauh dari jarak Shikamaru berdiri menyiapkan roket bom miliknya.

_Aku tahu._

Pein tersenyum.

Tersedianya pistol di dekat Temari membuatnya segera mencapai pistol itu.

"Shikamaru, aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah hidup, tembakkan sekarang!"

Temari bangkit dengan susah payah dan berurai airmata, diangkatnya tangan kanannya yang telah tersedia pistol dengan tepat di depan Shikamaru. Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya dan tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan gadis yang dicintainya.

"TEMBAK SHIKAMARU!"

Tanpa piker panjang, Shikamaru menembakkan _revolver_-nya ke arah Pein begitu juga dengan peluru Temari yang tepat mengenai jantung Shikamaru terlebih dahulu. Dipegangnya tepat dibagian jantung, mata Shikamaru mulai berkunang-kunang. Terlihat sekilas sosok Temari yang menangis.

Roket bom dilepaskan dan Shikamaru merasakan dirinya semakin menjauh dari Temari.

Shikamaru jatuh.

Dan sekarang Shikamaru tahu.

**#**

**#**

_Temari berusaha menyelamatkanku dari kematian dengan menembakku. Dia tahu bahwa di bawah terdapat laut dan dia tahu aku masih bisa menyelamatkan diri. Dia tahu bahwa sebaiknya dialah yang mati dengan mengorbankan dirinya ketika roket bom yang diluncurkan tepat mengenai dirinya. Tetapi, roket bom Akatsuki itu juga sama-sama merugikan pihak Akatsuki karena sebagian dari mereka yang berkumpul disana ikut terkena roket bom yang lebih besar dari sebelum-sebelumnya._

_Temari adalah berbeda dari seluruh orang yang ada di dunia ini dan Temari tahu akan hal itu. Temari tak mau anak-anak yang dikandungnya akan sama sepertinya dan berpikir kemampuannya ini hanyut bersama dirinya._

_Dan kini aku sangat merindukan sosoknya, merindukan kebersamaannya, merindukan suaranya, meindukan sentuhannya yang bahkan hanya aku rasakan sekali. Tapi semua itu terlalu merepotkan._

_Tapi aku yakin suatu saat aku akan bertemu dengan Temari._

_Dan kenang-kenangannya pun, tak akan pernah aku lupakan._

_Konoha,_

_24 Agustus 2067_

######### **END **#########

A/N:

Hai minna ketemu lagi dengan author abal-abal ini. Sudah lama tak berjumpa dan maafkan dengan fic Blackday Event yang aku buat ini sangat melenceng jauh dengan yang para readers perkirakan atau inginkan. Tapi ah entah kenapa aku ingin membuat dan mempublish cerita ini. Oh ya readers, sekedar pemberitahuan pertemuan ShikaTema disini sampai saling menyukai itu tidak hanya beberapa hari loh. Yah setidaknya waktunya kurang lebih 1 minggu deh atau coba perhatikan tanda "##"^^.Oh ya tentang fic ini, aku terinspirasi dari salah satu film yang pernah aku tonton tapi aku lupa judulnya. Tentu saja ficku ini tidak sama dengan film yg telah aku tonton tersebut.

Mohon maaf apabila ada yang menunggu fic Enchanted karena masih dalam proses. Aku belum dapat menyelesaikannya karena ujian nasional yang semakin dekat tapi aku usahakan diri untuk mennyempatkan ikut Blackday Event^^ Dan untuk masukan sangat aku perlukan dari para readers dan semoga fic ku ini dapat dibaca dan disenangi. Jika ada yang kurang mengerti dgn fic ku ini, reviews readers!

Arigatou.

Best Regards,

Yusvira.


End file.
